pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin 3: The New Exploration
Pikmin 3: The New Exploration begins with the story of how Olimar, Louie, and The President collected every treasure. The President's Wife was angry, her husband was still on The Pikmin Planet and for once in her life she missed him. She walked around Hocotate wondering why Olimar didn't return. She returned home and found Olimar's Journal. She picked up and read about the Pikmin. After hours of reading about the different types, she decided to do something constructive. After studying the way Pikmin can be plucked or called, she created a Pikbot. It looked just like a Robot Pikmin, She had her new creation carry things around the house and then put it in a capsule. She also put Olimar's Journal in along with several Pikpik Carrots. The capsule blasted to the Pikmin Planet but it got hit by a Meteorite and everything in the capsule was scattered all over the planet. Olimar and the President wake Louie up by putting him in water. Olimar is excited because his new S.S. Dolphin was arriving to the Pikmin Planet in 15 days. So Olimar runs off to another area leaving Louie and the President alone. The ship says Press the Y Button to switch characters so you can explore different areas. Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin - The Red Pikmin are the first Olimar encounter. They are found in the Magical Mountains fighting Pikbots. Red Pikmin can survive the heat from fire and use they're nose to sense and warn other Pikmin that fire is nearby. *Pikbot - Pikbots are robots that do similar things to Pikmin. Pikbots can survive Fire, Electricity, and Poison. When Pikbots are swallowed, they make enemies Hiccup twice before they eat more of your pikmin. *Purple Pikmin - Purple Pikmin are found in the third sublevel of Royalty Realm. The Purple Pikmin can stun and crush most enemies when thrown. They are the slowest of all Pikmin but, also the strongest. *Yellow Pikmin - The Yellow Pikmin are found in the Windy Willows sitting on a tree branch. They love being thrown to high places and they can fight off the shock from electricity. *Cyan Pikmin - Cyan Pikmin are a new type that can be found at the Fridget Frostlands. Cyan Pikmin can use the water stored in their leaves to melt ice blocks and snowy mountains. *White Pikmin - White Pikmin are usually found in the Abuduction Den. They are the fastest of all Pikmin and also the smallest. They can fight of the toxic smell from poison. *Green Pikmin - Green Pikmin can be spotted in the Toxic Jungle fighting a Dwarf Jungle Bulborb. They can walk into acid without getting hurt, and they can kill many plants such as the Pellet Posy. *Blue Pikmin - Blue Pikmin are found at the Rainy Wetlands chasing a Wogpole. Blue Pikmin can walk in water and handle falling Rain Drops in areas. *Black Pikmin - Black Pikmin are found in the Dirty Dungeon. They can stick to walls and many enemies, they can also walk into mud without getting stuck. *Bulbmin - Bulbmin appear in sublevels after you encounter Beady Long Legs at the Magical Mountains. They can handle Fire, Water, Electricity, Poison, Ice, and Acid, Once Olimar gets control over them. Category:Non-Canon Games